


Son Bir Gece

by NightsFox



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, barn hawk au, ilk hikayem, çünkü dürüst olalım şahinbuz daha uyumlu bir isim, şahinpost u şahinbuz olarak çevirdim
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox
Summary: Yapraknehir ve Şahinbuz birbirleri ile son bir kez buluşuyorlar.
Relationships: Hawkfrost/Leafpool (Warriors)
Kudos: 2





	Son Bir Gece

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [One Last Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595934) by [NightsFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsFox/pseuds/NightsFox). 



Yapraknehir hekim kedi ininden olabildiğince sessiz bir şekilde çıktı. Kehribahar gözleri etrafta birilerinin olup olmadığını görebilmek için kabileyi taradı, ve memnuniyetle etrafta kimsenin olmadığını gördü. Sessiz ormana çıkan gizli yoluna yöneldi. Hekim kedi sakin gece rüzgarını kürkünde hissederek hızlıca ağaçların altında yürüdü. Kısa bir süre sonra nehri duyabiliyor ve yıldızları görebiliyordu. Dişi kedi onlara baktı, _affedin beni_ , yoluna devam etmeden önce düşünebildiği tek şeydi. Karanlıktaki silüeti fark ettiğinde çok az ilerlemişti. Koyu kahverengi kedi de onu duymuştu ki, başını çevirdi ve parlak mavi gözleri onunkilerle buluştu. Kalbi daha hızlı atmaya başladı, _gelmişti_.   
Ona yavaşça yaklaşırken, "Seni yeniden gördüğüme sevindim." diye miyavladı Şahinbuz, sessizliği bozarak.   
"Bende." dedi Yapraknehir, onun yanına oturarak. İkiside sessizce oturdu, gözleri nehirde ama akılları başka yerde idi. Yapraknehir karışık duygular içerisindeydi. Onun yanına kıvrılmak, onun sıcaklığını hissetmek istiyordu. _Onu_ hissetmek istiyordu. Ve gecenin, sakin ve sessiz bir şekilde birlikte, keyfini çıkarmak istiyordu. Fakat buraya bunun için gelmemişlerdi. İkiside onların birlikte olabilme şansının mahvolduğunu bir yol seçmişlerdi. Ve Yapraknehir ne kadar onunla birlikte olmayı istesede -şimdi ve sonsuza dek- Kabilesinin ona ihtiyacı vardı. Bunu onlara, Korpost'a borçluydu. Onun bir sorumluluğu vardı ve onlara bir söz vermişti. Ve bu onun seçimiydi.  
Dişi kedi Nehir Kabileli kedinin şu anda ne düşündüğünü merak etti. O da aynı şekilde düşünüyordu, belkide? Bunu düşünür düşünmez, onun sakinleştiren sesini duydu: "Bunun birlikte son gecemiz olduğunun farkındasın, değil mi?"  
Yapraknehir bu soruyu beklemiyordu, ne de sesindeki hüznü. Cevap olarak başını salladı. Bir kaç dakika sessizlikten sonra konuşmaya devam etti, "Bilmeni istiyorum... üzgünüm." bu sefer bir fısıltıydı, "Ama belki- hayır, ben kaderimizi **değiştireceğim**. En iyisini yapacağım, benim için ve senin için. Bizim için."  
"Gerçekten yıldızlar tarafından yazılmış olan kuralları değiştirebileceğine inanıyor musun? Diğerlerinin senin peşinden geleceğine inanıyor musun? " Şimşek Kabilesi hekim kedisi onun gözlerine bakmadı, inançsızlığını görmesini istemiyordu.  
"Nasıl daha iyi olacağını görmelerini sağlayacağım. Bunun doğru seçenek olduğunu fark edecekler. Ve o zaman," başını çevirdi ve onun gözlerine baktı. "birlikte olacağız."  
O da onun gözlerine baktı, umutla, güçle parlıyorlardı. "Ya başaramazsan?" sesi bir fısıltıdan ibaretti.  
"Başaracağım." dedi kararlı bir şekilde. Gözlerini yukarıdaki yıldızlara çevirdi, dişi kedi de aynısını yaptı. Aynı zamanda endişe duydu. O bakış, daha önce görmüştü. Karanlık ormanlı o rüyada görmüştü, tüm tarihin en kötü kedisinde. Kaplanyıldız'da. Ama hiçbir şey söylemedi, kendisine Şahinbuz'un onun gibi olmadığını hatırlattı. _Hiçbiri_ Kaplanyıldız gibi değildi. Onun yerine erkek kediye yaslandı. Kafası onun göğsünde, özlem duyduğu sıcaklığı sonunda hissetti. _Son bir gece_.  
Tüm gece bu şekilde durdular. Birbirlerinin yanında, her şeyi unutarak. Sadece ikisi. Mutlu hissetti, ama aynı zamanda üzgün. Yapraknehir bununla ilgili düşünmek istemiyordu, ama onun etrafta olmasını - onu - çok özleyecekti. Ve o bilmiyordu ama Şahinbuz da aynı şeyi düşünüyordu. Onsuz her günbatımı artık canını yakıyordu. Onu her gece görmeye o kadar alışmıştı ki, savaşçı onunla beraber olamama gerçeğini kabullenmek istemiyordu. Tekrar olmaz.   
Şafağın ilk ışıkları çıkınca ve yıldızlar gözden kaybolunca, Yapraknehir ve Şahinbuz ayağa kalktı. Ayrılma zamanıydı. Yapraknehir ona döndü, yumuşak bakışlı gözleri onunkiler ile yeniden buluştu. "Şahin..." diye miyavladı. "Senin için Yıldız Kabilesi'ne dua edeceğim. İkimiz için. Yeniden buluşacağımızı umuyorum. Ve en azından birlikte bir gecemiz daha olmasını."  
Şahinbuz onun kulağını yaladı, "Bende aynı şekilde. Seni düşüneceğim, ve her gün senin ve bizim için savaşacağım. Ve her şey tam da istediğimiz gibi olunca, birlikte olacağız. Sonsuza kadar." Sonra alnını onunkine koydu. "Ve... eğer seni bir daha asla göremezsem, bil ki seni çok, _çok_ fazla seviyorum."  
Yapraknehir kalbinin kırıldığını hissetti, ama "Bende seni seviyorum." diye fısıldamayı başardı.  
Onun ısısının yerini serin rüzgarın alışını hissetti, ve gözünü açtığı anda onun nehire doğru yürüdüğünü gördü. Suya adımını atmadan önce durdu, "Yıldız Kabilesi yolunu aydınlatsın, Yapraknehir."  
Yapraknehir ona son bir defa baktı, "Yıldız Kabilesi seninde yolunu aydınlatsın, Şahinbuz."   


**Author's Note:**

> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler!!! Karakterler ile ilgili daha çok yazmayı planlıyorum, bu arada Tumblr'da @hawk-barn-au'ya bakabilirsiniz. Bu alternatif evren fikrim ile ilgili bir hikaye planım var ve umarım hoşunuza gider! Ayrıca cevapları çizmekten oldukça keyif alıyorum! Umarım iyi bir gününüz olur <3


End file.
